Once In A Lifetime
by TerminalLiteralism
Summary: I decided to try my hand at GJ7B.X 30 oneshot challenge. It's easier to put them all together, so that's what I did. None of them will be rated higher then T.


**Okay, so I decided to try my hand at the 30 Oneshot Challenge by GJ7B.X. It's a fun challenge, I just don't know how I'm going to find time to do all of these. **

**Anywho, since I don't have to do them in order, I'm starting with "Aliens." Looking at the title, I had no idea what I was going to do, but then last night I got a visit from Dennis, my plot bunny, and the words just started flowing. **

**I'm just going to post them in one story, to save on space. So now, enjoy!**

**I listen to music while I write, (It helps me focus,) so This is what I'm listening to. **

**Gotta Go My Own Way, American Idiot, Far Away, Apologize, Look Though My Eyes, Better Then Me, Come Fly With Me, Crazy, Same Script, Different Cast and a bunch more.**

**Disclaimer: If I had "Life with Derek" do you think I'd honestly be writing FanFiction when I had the real thing. I think not.

* * *

**

"Daddy, have you seen Smerek? I wanna tell him about the fun time I had at school today," Marti said, walking into the kitchen. George was working on a case, so he really wasn't paying attention to her, "Yeah, uh huh."

"Daddy!" she yelled, making him jump.

"What, what?"

"Where's Smerek? I wanna tell him about my day at school," she repeated.

"Oh, he's in his room. I think. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since he got home from school. I wonder what he's doing."

"Okay, I'll look there. Thanks daddy, I love you."

"Yeah, okay sweetie." George said, focused on the folder in front of him. Marti rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew he was kinda flighty sometimes, so she didn't take any offense. As she approached Derek's room, she heard strange noises coming from behind the closed door. When she opened the door a crack, she gasped at the sight. "Smerek?"

---

Casey walked passed Derek's room and looked in, wondering what her boyfriend was doing. She could see Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, headphones in his ears and his back to the door. Quietly, she snuck behind him and positioned herself. Just as she was going to tap him on the shoulder, Derek turned around and pulled her onto the bed with him, "You still think you can sneak up on me?" he said,

"Well, it's worked before," She said, smiling up at him.

"Once. And in my defense, the house was dark and you were wearing all black. That can be kinda scary."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses," she said, pulling him down for a kiss. "Now up. I have to go study."

"What? That's all I get? 'Now up I have to _study_?'" Derek said, putting on his pouty face. "Now that's just mean."

Casey got off of the bed and looked back him, "Maybe if you would've let me scare you..."

Derek followed, "Oh, so now you're gonna play that card." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and whispering in her ear, "What if you try again? This time, I'll pretend to be scared."

"Mmm, maybe," she said as she faced him and pulled him in for another kiss, this time going a little farther. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Derek's hand was tangled in her hair, while her arms were wrapped around his neck, their lips pressed together as he laid her on his bed. His hand started going up her shirt when he heard a small voice from the doorway, "Smerek?"

Derek and Casey pulled apart quickly and sat at opposite ends of his bed, "Smarti? Uh, wh- what's wrong? What do you need?" Derek spoke up quickly, looking over at Casey, her face turning a crimson color.

"Smerek, why were you kissing Casey?" Marti said calmly. For someone who had just seen her brother and step-sister making out, she was taking it quite well. "I thought you didn't like each other."

Derek searched his brain for any possible explanation he could give his baby sister. "Um, well you see, um, me and Casey are, um, we're um, we're aliens!"

"What?" Marti and Casey both said in shock. Casey gave him a death glare, as if to say _don't you dare lie to her._ Marti was smiling widely, "Really?!" she said loudly.

"Um, yeah. We were sent here to observe human behavior and the way they talk and stuff. So, when we got here, we had to pretend to be Derek and Casey, so no one would be suspicious. And thought we were friends, and not brother and sister-"

"Step-sister," Marti corrected.

"Step-sister, right. Well, we had to communicate with the mother ship, and our radios aren't working, so we had to... kiss each other, since that's a back-up way to talk to them. And that's when you came in."

Marti sat quiet for a few minutes, processing what he had just said. Finally, she spoke, "So, are the real Derek and Casey coming back?"

Derek looked at Marti and smiled, "Yeah, they are. In fact, they'll be back tonight. We've already got all of our research," he said, glancing at Casey, who was on the verge of laughing.

Marti looked down at the ground and sighed, "That's too bad. I mean, I don't care if you're aliens or not, but I thought maybe Derek and Casey finally said that they love each other."

It was Derek's turn to be surprised, so Casey spoke up, "What do you mean? You want us- I mean them, to be together?"

"Well, yeah. They love each other, you can tell." Marti said with a smile, "Maybe when you send them back, you can tell them it's okay?"

"Of course we will." Casey said, grabbing Derek's hand.

"Great. Bye." she said, running off to her room. The teens watched as the little girl turned to Derek's room, waved, and went in her room shutting the door. Derek turned back to Casey and whispered, "Do you think she bought it?"

Casey smiled at her and shook her head, "Not a chance."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so basically this was a weird oneshot, but as DemonWitch said with hers, there is no way a story with the title "Aliens" to be normal. **

**So, here's the first one. I know it wasn't the best, but if you wanna blame anyone, blame Dennis. He's the one who put it in my head. **

**Review, because it makes me feel happy and appreciated. (Boy, was that sappy) Plz and Thanx.**


End file.
